Anime God - High School DxD
by SwordMaster1331
Summary: This is the story of a man who died in the human world and was reborn as a god in another world. Now in a world with Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Sexy Women, Ace Ishiyama uses his powers to defeat anything and anybody that stands in the way of his peaceful life. However even his peaceful life can be disturbed when you go to school with the Red haired devil herself.
1. Chapter 1 - Enter: Ace Ishiyama!

Welcome to the next story of Anime God! Where Ace goes to the High School DxD world! By the way each Anime God story shows Ace going into a different anime. Also I forgot to mention that some Ace's may be different from the others in Anime God.

Ace - ok lets do this! I am so excited!

First you need to see your character description, also guys there are going to be elements of Sonic, Other anime, and possible even video games… I don't own those things…

Ace - ok then give it to me

OK here!

 _ **Name -**_ __Ace Ishiyama

 _ **Race -**_ __Human God

 _ **Nicknames -**_ __The Anime God (By the God who sent him here)

 _ **Gender -**_ __Male

 _ **Age -**_ __18

 _ **Eye Color -**_ __Blue

 _ **Hair Style and Color -**_ __Short, messy Blonde hair

 _ **Appearance -**_ __Height (175), Slim muscular build

 _ **Likes -**_ __Adventure, Music, Training, Sparing

 _ **Dislikes -**_ Arrogant people and People who pick on the weak

 _ **Occupation -**_ __Third year High School Student, God

 _ **Relationships -**_ Isseina Hyoudou (Female Issei), Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Yumi Kiba (Female Kiba), Koneko Toujou, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta _**(Complete! No more!)**_

 _ **Abilities -**_ Anything that was in an Anime then Ace can do it too. Anything in a video game then Ace can do too. Can combine attacks like he did with his Spiral Destruction Wave that he combined the Kamehameha and Rasengan

 _ **Equipment -**_ Two Katana's given to him by the God who sent him to the world, They are unbreakable and extremely powerful. He keeps them in his personal space dimension.

Ace's Theme song(s) - "Fairy tale theme" from Fairy Tail

"Libera Me From Hell" from Tengan Toppa Gurren Lagann

Ace - YES! I don't look like someone this time! I am my own person!

OK dude, calm down and lets get started!

Ace - Hey, Im ready when you are. Swordmaster1331 does not own High School DxD or elements of anime/manga/video games that are in this! He just own's the OC's!

Lets do this then! START!

—

 _ **Chapter 1 - Enter: Ace Ishiyama!**_

—

"Ace!"

I woke up to the sound of a woman's voice calling me…

"Ace Ishiyama! You better wake up!"

"I'm up!" I opened my door and yelled down the stairs to the woman

Yeah my name is Ace Ishiyama, a normal 18 year old male who goes to Kuoh Academy… Or so you think… in reality, I guess you can say I'm a god. But because of my power being invincible and noticeable I had to keep it compressed or you can say locked away until I need to release it. It is basically so I can live a normal life and NOT be noticed by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels.

Yep, you probably guessed it! I am in the Highschool DxD world. You see I died in a fire and was somehow reborn as a God. I don't know how so don't ask please. I know I died because I have a scar on my chest that is exactly like X. You know now that I think about it, it's the same scar that Monkey D. Luffy has! I don't know how my scar exactly came out like that, but I am not gonna questioning it.

I quickly showered and got dressed in my Kuoh Academy uniform and then bolted down the stairs to get some breakfast. I sat downed and started eating just as my best friend came down the stairs.

"Morning!"

Her name is Isseina Hyoudou, my best friend and I guess you can say my fiancé. Yes, Issei is a girl in this world. I kind of wonder how this will effect the storyline… hmm… Her hair is basically the same but it runs down her back. She is beautiful and has an amazing body that girls would be jealous over. Isseina is still a pervert though.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering how i'm engaged to Isseina and why I'm living in her house. When Isseina and I were little kids, our parents set up a marriage contract between us. Few years later, my parents died and I lived with the Hyoudou family ever since. The marriage contract was made known to us when we were old enough to know, but by that time we were kind of already dating. However we kept our marriage contract and dating a secret from people at school so there wouldn't be any rumors

"Morning," I smiled at her

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down to eat her breakfast

 _ **~Time-skip~**_

We made it to school on time and headed to our class, Isseina, a second year, went the opposite way and I, a third year, went to my own class.

I walked in and sat in my seat which is the one to the very back by the window.

I sighed as I felt two pairs of eye's on me and I immediately knew who they were. I turned and stared at the two females who ALWAYS, and I do mean always, f*cking stare at me like I am some sort of amazing object.

These two are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima…

I doubt that they figured out how powerful I am, I mean seriously what are the chances. I thought nobody could sense me.

Rias smiled at me. It was one of those smiles that was full of kindness with…was that love?

I pretended to ignore her though and turned to look at the window again completely catching them by surprise. In reality I read her mind to see what she wanted or something…

' _That is the first time any man has ignored me…'_ Ace heard her embarrassed and sad voice

I tuned her out again as the teacher came into the room. Class is boring when you can hear other people think the answers. None of this basically matters anyway, its kind of like I am living a free ride in this world. Need Money? Not a Problem…Hungry? Can make food out of thin air… |n Pain? Impossible, I can't feel pain.

Seriously I can obtain everything and anything, but the thing is I don't WANT anything and everything. I just want to live my life…Well, second life actually…

And before I even knew it, It was Lunch. I walked the halls to get out of the school to get to the tree which I sat at everyday, ignoring the female's who always asked me out. But for some reason that only increased their love for me. Maybe the 'bad boy' routine wasn't the correct thing for me if the fangirls wont leave me alone.

I sat at the tree by the old school building and was about to open my lunch box when…

"Excuse me," asked someone

I stopped at hearing the voice call out to me. I knew this voice…

I turned seeing the famous red headed girl herself, Rias Gremory

"Hi, my name is Rias Gremory" Rias introduced herself to me and held out a hand for me to shake

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my fangirls, who usually watch me eat everyday, whine and glare at Rias. Being polite I shake her hand.

"Hello, I'm Ace Ishiyama." I say back "Is there something you needed from me,"

I give her one of my rare small smiles.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would join my club," She asked

Thats…odd. Why does she want me to be in her club?

"Whats your club?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"I am the president of the Occult Research Club." She answered

"Occult huh?" I mumbled "Maybe, I'll think about it"

She walked away with a little surprise on her face and went into the old school building. Where I turned my god hearing to, so I can catch a conversation.

' _So? Did he turn your offer down?' asked a voice who I knew was Akeno Himejima_

' _No, he said he would think about it,' Rias responded_

' _Wow, usually the guys will do anything you ask of them,' Akeno said_

' _I know," She said_

' _Is there a reason you want him to be a member of the club?' Akeno asked_

Ok there we go, I am getting the answer to a question I wanted to know.

' _I'm not sure really, Its like something draws me to him…' She responded_

' _Fufufu, are you sure it isn't love?' She teased_

If it is then I will definitely be surprised about this development

' _Maybe it is, Maybe it isn't, However he is the first to make me feel this way' Rias retorted_

Shit, this isn't what I wanted…

 _ **~Later at home~**_

I finished my homework when my door opened and in came in Isseina in some pajamas.

"Hey, I am going to be going out with a friend on next Sunday afternoon," she said "So I am going to cancel our date ok?"

I nodded and smiled at her

"Yea sure go ahead," I responded

I knew where this was going, she is going to hang out with 'Yuuma' and get herself killed. Which gets her revived as a devil By Rias.

She stepped out of the room and thats where I got up from my desk and fell asleep on my bed.

 _ **~A few days later~**_

I woke up to the sound of Isseina's mom calling for us. I knew that yesterday was the first day as Isseina's new life as a devil.

"Isseina! Ace! Time to get up!" She yelled

I showered and changed into my school clothes. Instead of going down the stairs, however, I opened up the door to Isseina's room to wake her up. Inside her room was a shock to the two people who were currently in it.

"So? I will just leave now" I say as I see Isseina on top of Rias Gremory both naked.

"No wait! It's not what it looks like," I hear Isseina as I shut the door

I calmly walked down the stairs already knowing what is going to happen.

—

Ace - Ok I think I get where this is heading

Do you?

Ace - yeah

Ok well this ends it off, do the disclaimer

Ace - Got it! Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! Swordmaster1331 does not own High School DxD or other anime mentioned in this story!

See ya guys!

Ace - See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the Devils!

Hey guys welcome to the next chapter of Anime God - High School DxD

Ace - Yeah and guys last chapter he said welcome to the next story of Anime God… well what he meant was that another story was supposed to be up first

Yeah Anime God is going to be a series I am doing

Ace - Now lets get to our reviews!

Can't forget those!

—

 _ **tyson113**_

 _ **Ace - Thank you! I am glad you like it! XD**_

—

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Ace - Glad you like it! Don't worry, we don't think you're a kiss up!**_

—

 _ **Ragna (Guest)**_

 _ **Ace - Well the reason is because Swordmaster1331 doesn't want it to be overloaded with girls. Like those stories with mega-harems. It might say complete now, but if someone brings up a good point about a girl who should be in the harem then Swordmaster will add her. Do you want them added?**_

—

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks! Swordmaster1331 tried to be original!**_

—

 _ **Slash24**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks! I hope you continue to love this story when more chapters come out**_

—

 _ **SSJBIJUU**_

 _ **Ace - Thank you! This lovely protagonist will try to make things as interesting as they can be!**_

—

 _ **Swordalfgun**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks! Yeah Isseina is the main girl…**_

—

Awesome man! Seven reviews already!

Ace - Yup and lets keep this role going! By the way Swordmaster1331 has some questions that we are going to ask at the end of this.

So ready to start this?

Ace - Hell yeah! Swordmaster1331 doesn't own Highschool DxD or any anime mentioned in this! He just owns the OC's!

AND START!

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

 _I woke up to the sound of Isseina's mom calling for us. I knew that yesterday was the first day as Isseina's new life as a devil._

" _Isseina! Ace! Time to get up!" She yelled_

 _I showered and changed into my school clothes. Instead of going down the stairs, however, I opened up the door to Isseina's room to wake her up. Inside her room was a shock to the two people who were currently in it._

" _So? I will just leave now" I say as I see Isseina on top of Rias Gremory both naked._

" _No wait! It's not what it looks like," I hear Isseina as I shut the door_

 _I calmly walked down the stairs already knowing what is going to happen._

—

 _ **Chapter 2 - Meet the Devils! Isseina goes on Devil work!**_

—

Walking to school was interesting when Rias joined us…

Walking to school was a pain already with the fangirls trying to ask me out, but now I can hear the boys and girls shout at me in despair. Girls were crying about how Rias got me or something like that and the guys were glaring at me and muttering curses.

However I ignored all of them and choose to continue my walk to school.

"I'll send someone to fetch you later Isseina," Rias said and then turned to me "It would be amazing if you would join our club too."

I thought about this actually, If Isseina join then might as well me. Plus this will help me achieve my extra curricular activity thing that I need to graduate.

"Fine, I'll join," I said and she smiled brightly at me

She left and after that I sensed danger. A fist came flying at my face, but it was for naught because I dodged and uppercutted the attacker to the face.

"AH! What the hell man?!" the attacker shouted

"AH! Matsuda!" the kid with glasses ran to his friends

Isseina already left to her class already, However I knew Rias was watching me due to having the ability to sense power signatures and each individual has its unique signature so I knew she was upstairs looking down on me. I guess its kind of like Ki sensing in Dragonball Z.

I glared at the two perverts

"Don't do that again or else," I glared and I was about to beat them up, but I figured I might as well leave 'em to the fangirls

So with that I left to my classroom hearing the sounds of two perverts being attacked…

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

School was boring and before I knew it the bell rang…

Rias and Akeno walked over to me, both wearing smiles on their face. I guess they were both happy with two new members in their club now.

"We will take you to the club room," Rias smiled

The walk wasn't long at all actually and we made it to the building before Kiba or Isseina could. Koneko wasn't here either yet.

"Make yourself at home," Rias said and then started to take off her clothes

"I didn't introduce myself did I?" Akeno smiled and bowed a bit "My name is Akeno Himejima, I'm the vice-president, nice to meet you."

"Ace Ishiyama, nice to meet you too" I gave her my rare small smile and sat down on a couch facing the curtain leading to the shower.

Rias turned around giving me a full view of her chest. On the outside I was stoic, but on the inside I thought that this girl had a lot of confidence.

"I didn't have a chance to shower at your place, Im sorry for being rude," Rias smiled at me

I however didn't get embarrassed by her and looked her straight in the eye, surprising her and Akeno a bit.

"It's ok, I don't mind," I said with my regular stoic face

I sat for a bit, but then in came Koneko Toujou. To say she was surprised to see me was an understatement, but then her face returned to emotionless and she sat down right next to me. She lifted my arm up, put it on her head, and then gave me a cute look.

We didn't introduce ourselves because we already knew each other. We bumped into each other at a candy shop a while back and became friends. In fact this one time I patted her head in the hallway while we were talking and I guess she liked it because whenever we ate lunch together she would make me pat her head when I was done eating.

I pat her head while I waited for the rest of my colleges to show up. Koneko, however, pulled out some chocolate and started eating it.

"Whats happening? Where are we?" I heard Isseina say

I turned to see that Isseina had come through the door with a girl with long blonde hair. Isseina, however, was glaring a bit at Koneko because I was patting her head.

' _Oh Shit!'_ I swore in my head now knowing who the hell the blonde is

She is the girl version of Kiba isn't she?! What the hell is up with this world?! Nothing is wrong with Kiba being a girl, but its like the Highschool DxD world I knew was a complete lie!

Rias got out of the shower fully dressed and was drying her hair. Isseina sat down on the right of me. While Kiba and Akeno sat across from us.

"We'd like to officially welcome you two to the occult research club," said Rias

"thanks" we both said

"But you should know the name of the club is just a front and its supposed to look like some sort of hobby," she explained

"Ok, so what is it really?" Isseina asked

"Well since you asked I'll be frank with you guys," Rias said "We are all devils here including you Isseina"

"Wait! Are you saying all of us are devils?!" Isseina asked while looking at me

"No not Ace," Rias responded "He is a normal human, but I figured I could use someone trustworthy to be an assistant and someone to help me with paperwork,"

Shit…are you kidding me? THATS what I am going to be doing here. Damn it!

"And the wing man from yesterday was something else," Rias continued catching Isseina's attention "A fallen angel"

She went into an explanation of the devils, angels, and fallen angels. She continued on with the conversation with a new subject on 'Yuuma'. I felt no business in interrupting the conversation or saying my opinion so I just listened. However I can tell that Isseina is getting more and more confused and more and more angrier. They continued on about the reason why she killed Isseina, the sacred gear. She explained about how Isseina was now her servant and how she wished hard enough to summon Rias.

"That explains the freaky shit she was saying about god and something sacred," Isseina said

"Yes you have the sacred gear," Rias responded

"Its basically a very intense and unique power thats found in a rare few, in fact the only people I know of who have possed it are very historical figures so your kind of a big deal around here" explained Akeno

"The thing is, this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to those in the underworld" Rias further explained "Isseina please hold up your left hand"

Isseina followed orders

"Close your eyes and think of the part of your body you feel as your strongest and focus hard on that strength." Rias explained

I watched as Isseina activated her own sacred gear and was a bit surprised at the red gauntlet that showed up on her left arm.

 _ **~Time-skip~**_

Later that night, I found myself in bed sighing at how boring this day was. I got to leave early today, but Isseina had to go on deliveries and do a mission. Koneko got doublebooked with two missions and so Isseina took the other.

I continued to think about this world while trying to fall asleep. This world is definitely the manga and anime combined. I know this because the world DOES have Dragonball Z and Isseina did watch it. However I do feel like the anime is sort of involved in this too.

Just what is this world?

What is my role in it?

And why can't I find any peace here?

—

Well thats the end of this chapter

Ace - what already?

Shut up

Ace - Fine, but remember you got to ask the questions to our readers

Oh yeah! Here they are! _*Pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket*_

 _Should Ace have a sacred gear?_

 _Should Ace have some battle clothes when he fights?_

 _Should any other girls be apart of Ace's Harem?_

 _Review your answer OR you can PM Swordmaster1331_

ok now that thats done, do the disclaimer Ace

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Highschool DxD or any anime mentioned in this! He just owns the OC's! Make sure to review, favorite, and/or follow this story!

See ya guys

Ace - See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet the Nun!

Welcome back to Anime God - Highschool DxD

Ace - Yup and last chapter was pretty awesome

Thanks again you guys for the help with answering the questions from last chapter. Oh and by the way, I wanted to say that there won't be much action until next chapter.

Ace - Yeah it really helped us out!

Now on to the reviews

—

 _ **Dante Fernandez**_

 _ **Ace - Ok sure and about the sacred gear, Swordmaster1331 was thinking that I should use dual dragon gauntlets or something, that is if people want me to have a sacred gear.**_

—

 _ **PersonaQeminod1**_

 _ **Ace - Woah…never thought about that. Now I'm thinking about what she would think too!**_

—

 _ **Swordalfgun**_

 _ **Ace - True, but shouldn't I have at least SOMETHING to call his own? And that outfit you described is awesome! However, Swordmaster might make a few changes, like instead of the bandana, I use a black hooded cloak. Swordmaster agree that there ARE to many harem fic's out there, but to be honest the anime/manga does have a HAREM in it.**_

—

Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys really help us out with the continuing support and helpful suggestions!

Ace - Yeah so thanks!

Ok lets get started!

Ace - Yup! Oh and Swordmaster1331 does not own Highschool DxD or any anime/manga mentioned in this! He just owns the OC's

And Start!

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

 _Later that night, I found myself in bed sighing at how boring this day was. I got to leave early today, but Isseina had to go on deliveries and do a mission. Koneko got doublebooked with two missions and so Isseina took the other._

 _I continued to think about this world while trying to fall asleep. This world is definitely the manga and anime combined. I know this because the world DOES have Dragonball Z and Isseina did watch it. However I do feel like the anime is sort of involved in this too._

 _Just what is this world?_

 _What is my role in it?_

 _And why can't I find any peace here?_

—

 _ **Chapter 3 - Meet the Nun! Trouble with Isseina!**_

—

Our walk to school started out like this…

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do if she's still pissed off at me?!" Isseina cried

I sighed and was about to respond when I heard a shout. Turning I saw that someone fell and was most definitely a girl because of her voice AND I could see her white panties. Isseina hit me over the head for noticing the latter.

"Oh no! It looks like I fell down again!" the girl whined "Im such a klutz"

I quickly looked away as Isseina ran to help the girl up. No offense but I didn't want to die today by Isseina's wrath.

"Hey there are you all right?" asked the concerned Isseina

"Oh yeah! I'm ok really!" she said as she got up

The wind blew and took off her veil. To be honest I am not a pervert, but she did look pretty cute there.

Oh yeah and if you're wondering why I can understand her, its like what they say comes out in english and what I say is whatever language they like using. At least…thats what I think

I pick up her veil and hand it to her making her smile at me. I also go out of my way to pick up her clothes and put everything back in her bag.

"That was very sweet of you!" she smiled at me

"It was no problem," I replied

"Im sorry, but I'm a little bit lost do you think you can help me out?" she chuckled

"Sure," Isseina said "We'd be happy to help…um…"

The blonde haired girl took the hint and introduced herself

"My name is Asia Argento," She introduced

"I'm Isseina Hyoudou and this is Ace Ishiyama," Isseina introduced us

"Its nice to meet you," I smiled "So where do you need to go?"

"I'm looking for this town's church. You see I was just appointed there." She explained to me

"I see! You're a nun huh? Anyway we know the way and will be happy to show you." I replied

We started walking on the road to the way of the church.

"I'm so happy I ran into someone kind like you two!" she smiled a little shyly

Isseina looked at the Rosario on Asia's chest and seemed to get a little uncomfortable, but Asia didn't notice. And out of nowhere it was then that we heard a boy cry. Asia turned to the boy and ran over to him.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape! Don't worry your gonna be fine" she comforted the boy

She put her hands above the bleeding leg and a green light emerged. The scrape had started to heal.

"Woah! She healed him!" Isseina said but then winced and held her left arm

When Asia was done, the boy looked at the scrape in amazement.

"You see! Theres no reason to cry at all, You're just fine," Asia smiled and then turned to Isseina and I "All done now, sorry"

"Its ok," I smiled

She got up and then we continued to walk down the road

"You must be surprised," she commented

"Not at all, I see some freaky things all the time" I said

"That's some neat power you got there though," Isseina said

"Thank you! I consider it to be a gift and a blessing," She then looked off to the side in sadness "Truly, its wonderful"

We walked for a couple steps until we found the church.

"Hey! There it is," she smiled

"Yup thats the church all right," Isseina commented "The only one we have,"

"Thank goodness I found it," Asia said in happiness

Isseina stilled then as she stared at the church. It was almost like she was in a trance…

"Let me thank you both properly! Would it be a problem for you to come inside with me?" Asia asked

"I'm sorry, but we got somewhere to be," I said a little sadly

"Oh thats ok," she frowned, but then smiled "I guess I should go too, It was sweet of you two to help me"

"You're welcome," Isseina smiled

"It was a blessing for you two to help me and I know for sure I won't forget what you did for me," she said "I hope we see each other again,"

"Hey we're friends now so I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime," I said

This moment is something I wouldn't forget either. It was at that moment that when I saw pure and innocent happiness appear on my new friends face, saying those words to her is something I absolutely won't regret.

"If you both are ever bored or in the neighborhood, come by and visit me at the church. That's where i'll be." Asia replied happily

"Sounds awesome! Have a good one," Isseina smiled and turned around to leave

"Thanks! You have a good one too!" she smiled and waved at us as we left

 _ **~Time-skip~**_

I laid on the couch and listened as Isseina was getting scolded by Rias for going near the church. I didn't need to step in and she didn't need to scold me as the church can't effect me. However I knew that after this, Isseina was going to see what happens to a stray-devil. I didn't need to see anything because I am not in her peerage. And it was after that thought that I left the clubroom and went home that day.

 _ **~The next day~**_

School was definitely boring to say the least. The only good part of my day was my usual nap that I take in the clubroom after school. Isseina left a while ago on a mission and I knew what would be happening over there. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias were all here. So I decided to at least help out and warn them of what will happen.

"Rias," I called out

"Hmm, what is it?" she looked over to me

"Go to Isseina, she's in trouble," I told her

Rias looked shocked and a bit confused "How do you know th-"

"Don't question, just go," I commanded

She seemed to understand and nodded. With that said, they all went through a portal and left me behind. I just hope my new friend Asia will be okay. I got up and went home though knowing of what will happen now in the future.

' _I'm sorry Asia,'_ I thought _'There is nothing more I could do but let the story play out'_

Please…forgive me

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

Isseina stayed home today. She said something about being a bad friend to Asia and not saving her from some exorcist.

I skipped too, but I went to the park and walked around.

"Ace its you," I heard Asia say

I turned around and there she was…

Staring at me and a little bit surprised to see me.

—

Ace - dude nice chapter

Thanks man, even though I am the one who created you, it makes me feel a little better that you're being nice to me

Ace - Ugh no problem

Ok now, do the disclaimer!

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Highschool DxD or other anime mentioned in this! He just own's the OC's! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story.

See ya guys!

Ace - See ya!


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet the Fallen Angels!

Welcome back to the next chapter of Anime God - Highschool DxD! Ace, are you ready to start this thing?

Ace - Yeah man!

All right then lets get started! do the reviews

Ace - sure

—

 _ **tyson113**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks! Hmm now that I think about it, I should give him a sacred gear that hasn't been seen.**_

—

 _ **PersonaQeminod1**_

 _ **Ace - If you're talking about the rating game then I don't know If I can fight in that, but we'll see.**_

—

 _ **Xedeven**_

 _ **Ace - All right, Swordmaster1331 will think about it**_

—

Thanks for the reviews guys

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Highschool DxD or any other anime mentioned in this. He just own's the OC's!

Ok….START!

—

 _ **Ace's harem - Isseina, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweise, Ophis, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel**_

 _ **Any more suggestions? Leave a Review about it!**_

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

' _I'm sorry Asia,' I thought 'There is nothing more I could do but let the story play out'_

 _Please…forgive me_

 _~The Next Day~_

 _Isseina stayed home today. She said something about being a bad friend to Asia and not saving her from some exorcist._

 _I skipped too, but I went to the park and walked around._

" _Ace its you," I heard Asia say_

 _I turned around and there she was…_

 _Staring at me and a little bit surprised to see me._

—

 _ **Chapter 4 - Meet the Fallen Angel! I won't let you hurt my friend!**_

—

We were sitting in a restaurant eating a burger. Asia looked hopelessly confused on how to eat it though.

"Here watch me," I told her

She stared at me as I picked up the burger and took a bite out of it. Quickly getting the hang of it, Asia took a bite out of her burger.

"So…" I began "What were you doing in the park?"

She smiled at me for a bit

"The weather was perfect and I thought it might be nice to get out and enjoy the day, but then I saw you there and my fun day got even better," she smiled

I smiled at her

"Well since you free, Lets hang out for a bit," I told her

Her face instantly brightened and she blushed a bit

"Yeah sure!" she chirped

We went to the arcade and played some games. We even took a photo with us together. I had one her a stuffed animal. She seemed to be really happy with the gift. We got drinks and looked for a place to sit…

"Lets sit here, Asia," I told her as I found a bench to sit on.

"All right," she smiled and sat down on the bench

She then told me her story of how she was left in front of a church as a baby. Asia told me how she discovered her sacred gear when she healed a puppy. Because of that she was taken to a larger church and how she was happy she found a purpose. She then told me about how she discovered a man that was hurt and when she healed him, she was cast out and called a witch. However, she was then taken in by the fallen angels and told me how they were cruel and sick.

She then told me her dream. How she wished she could have lots of friends and to have fun with them.

I got up and patted her head. She then looked up at me as I backed away and gave her a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Then your dream has been fulfilled, hasn't it? I am your friend and so is Isseina," I exclaimed in a Naruto-like fashion "I can even introduce you to some of my other friends!"

she shook her head as tears fell out of her eyes

"We can't, I don't want to cause you trouble," She cried a bit

"It doesn't matter how much trouble we get into, I'm your friend no matter what," I said

"Really?" I nodded "Ok, Thank you Ace,"

I narrowed my eyes and got serious as I felt bad energy coming off someone nearby

"Isn't that sweet?" a feminine cruel voice chuckled

I got in front of Asia blocking the person's view to her. The person who spoke was a woman with black hair and purple eyes. She had black angel wings too and wore some very skimpy clothing.

"Lady Raynare!" Asia exclaimed

I continued to glare at her.

"Don't even try to run Asia," she growled

"Begone! I want no part of the evil you and the other angels are up to!" Asia then looked to me "I ran away! I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand be around them anymore"

"You have nothing to apologize for! I won't let them take you away from me," I said

"Lets have some fun then, little boy," she said as she created a spear of light

I widened my eyes a bit, not about the spear, but of what would happen in the future. I had to let her take Asia, so I can't show my power yet.

I mentally cursed as I prepared to fight even though I am pretending to lose.

"You're an Idiot, if you think you can take me on," Raynare glared at me "If you want to live, leave Asia and go"

"Not happening," I glared back "If I can't help my friends then what good am I to anybody?!"

I ran at her and she basically whipped me with the spear. I was sent me into tree… Well to be honest I used my ability to fly to make it dramatic. I pretended to weakly opened my eyes and see Asia being taken.

"Goodbye friend," Asia said to me.

 _ **~Scene-change~**_

 _ ***Slap* *Slap***_

That was the sound of Rias slapping Isseina in the face. You see after I told everyone about how Raynare took Asia, Isseina wanted to rescue her and so did I.

"Let me try one more time, If I say don't you don't!" she growled at us "You both have to forget about Asia! Ace, you will die if you go and Isseina, you are a member of the Gremory family now"

I growled and glared at her. She stepped back as she had never seen me glare at anyone before.

"I am not apart of your family, so you have no right to tell me what to do," I growled and turned around, walking out of the room and headed home to change in some good fighting clothes.

When I got home, I walked through the front door.

"Oh Ace, your home early, you usually come home later," said Isseina's mom

"Yeah I'm not feeling to well, I am going to bed," I lied to her

I ran up the stairs to my room and opened the door. I walked over to my closet and opened it revealing all my clothes. I grabbed some clothes and put them on. I stared in the mirror at my appearance.

I wore the archer outfit from fate with the sleeves ripped off. To top it all off I wore a black hooded cloak because they are f*cking awesome.

I went to my bed and thought for a second.

' _What if Isseina's mom comes up to check on me,'_ I thought and then widened my eyes as I found my solution

I made a familiar hand-sign and used a special power. To the right of me smoke appeared and a perfect clone of me appeared. I turned and stared at mu clone…

"Well I didn't think I could do it but I surprised even myself," I commented "Ok I want you to sit in here and do my homework,"

I pointed at my backpack that I forgot to mention I brought home.

"Ok," said the clone

And with that said I closed my eyes and teleported out of my room.

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

I reappeared at the front of the church and walked in. It seems I took a little too much time changing my clothes and going home because there was a battle here. Koneko, Isseina, and Yumi must have already went ahead. I walked down the stairs very calmly.

In the meantime, I felt an unfamiliar energy downstairs that was basically the same as mine. Was there another god in this world? Is that even possible?

I got to the bottom of the stairs to see an unfamiliar man about to stab Asia with his weird sand spear and Raynare was standing to the side of him. The sacred gear was already taken from her. Isseina was at the top of the place about to fight the man while Koneko and Yumi were fighting the men below the stairs. I used my conqueror's haki and with that all the enemies in the room besides the man and Raynare fell to the ground dead.

This is the perfect time to try out some moves.

" _ **Second Gear!"**_ I shouted and threw my hand to the side. Making my blood flow speed up.

Everyone turned to me in shock and yes even the man I did not know turned to me. He was also staring at me in shock as he realized something. But I had no time to waste…

" _ **Gum-Gum!"**_ I shouted and then used instant transmission, yes from dragonball Z, and teleported right next to him

" _ **JET BAZOOKA!"**_ I hit him with my attack and he hit the wall. I landed on the ground and continued to stare at the wall.

"Take Asia and run, Isseina," I said and left no room for argument as I walked to the man who stood up and growled at me. The Second Gear power wore off…

The man was definitely taller than me and was way more buff. He had brown hair and a cruel wicked smile.

"It seems another has joined the party," He smirked "However this one is the most interesting, I didn't know there was another God around here"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room while they were fighting.

"Who are you?" I calmly asked the man

"If you must know my name is Christopher," He told me "Unfortunately for you this is where you die. Even though my power isn't exactly impressive as I can only have the powers of Crocodile from One Piece, this is the end for you"

I blinked and thought for a second and then threw my head back with a cheerful laugh,

"Are you really that stupid?" I looked at him and smirked "My name is Ace Ishiyama and I'm the man who will kick your ass"

He growled at me.

" _ **Desert Spada!"**_ He yelled and jabbed his right hand into the ground. Sand came at me and was going to hit me. I wasn't fast enough and it pierced my skin. I flinched but I used my power to close up the holes in my chest.

"If your powers are directly from One Piece, didn't you take the time to learn Haki?" I smirked and he widened his eyes, I knew he didn't learn it

"All I need to do is either use Haki or throw some water on you! You never had a chance to beat me and you're a fool for thinking it!" I yelled at him

I used my rubber powers and hit the pillars that were holding up the basement. It was a good thing that Isseina, Koneko, and Yumi all left this place and went upstairs. This place was crumbling and soon this church will fall apart.

"What have you done!" Christopher yelled at me "You fool! You are lucky we are deities or else we would be screwed when the church collapses. The angels, fallen angels, and devils have to jurisdiction over us and they most certainly can't beat us in a fight."

I coated my fists in haki while shouting "I DON'T CARE!"

" _ **Gum-Gum Twin Pistol!"**_ I shouted and hit him in the stomach and he flew back. I used my rubber power to grab his jacket and bring him to me. I hit him in the face and he hit the ground.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I then kicked him like a soccer ball and made him fly into a wall. He got up and placed a hand on the ground

"I got this power so I can rule the land with it! You cannot beat me! I won't allow it! What is Asia to you anyway?! She is just some weak girl who doesn't deserve to live!" Christopher shouted at me

" _ **Ground Death!"**_ He shouted and used his power but I dodged it and grabbed on a nearby broken pillar and jumped into the air.

However I wasn't expecting the sand to blow me back. Quickly thinking I used _**Gum-Gum Ballon**_ and bounced off a couple of pillars. I then stretched my arm to grab a fallen piece of the building that was falling to the ground and used it to stretch and use Gum-Gum Rocket.

"Who do you think you are?! We might be gods but we have no say on who can live or die!" I yelled back "Its time to finish you off!"

I launched myself at him and spun as if I was a speeding missile. I flew at him and hit him in the stomach making him fly back and hit the ground.

I ran at him and he formed a sand sword in his hand. He tried to slash my horizontal, but I ducked under it.

"I don't care if you are a God like me!" I shouted and then looked at him "Asia's my friend and I WILL BEAT YOU!"

I screamed as I hit him into the air. I then felt the Ki of every one of my friends and realized they were outside the building. Everything is over and Asia must have been turned into a devil already.

"Your power is useless! Didn't you see what happened at the end of the fight between Crocodile and Luffy! If you haven't then let me show you!" I gather air in my lungs and became big.

I twisted myself around tightly. I then blow the air below me, launching myself into the air and untwisting to fly forward while spinning to the opponent. I coated my fists with Armament haki and turned back on Second Gear.

" _ **GUM-GUM!"**_ I shouted and prepared my attack while Christopher held out his hand

" _ **DESERT!"**_ he shouted

" _ **HAWK STORM!"**_ I yelled out the name for a newly created attack I just thought of

" _ **LA SPADA!"**_ he shouted and made several solid blades and tried to hit me.

However my attack was faster and more powerful as it broke the blades and hit him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" I shouted as I continued to hit him with my attack

He hit the top of the ceiling while I continued to hit him with my barrage of fists. He broke through the ceiling and flew into the air. While I flew back to the ground below me and smiled greatly in victory.

I had won my first battle…

I hit the ground and laid out as I watched as the church crumbled down all around me. However I noticed that Christopher shattered into a million pieces of light. It was almost as if our battle was determining who would live or die between us two Gods. I breathed rather heavily and flinched as my bones were sore from the hits I received. I guess only a God can hurt a God.

The light flew down and wrapped itself around me and I felt way more powerful than I was before.

Great, even more power to lock up and possibly use for later.

"Well, well," I turned to the side to see Rias "It looks like you've been hiding something big from me"

She walked towards me. When she was above me, she stopped and stared down at me. She then proceeded to smile at me.

"Thank you for helping my servants," she said

I smiled brightly at her and closed my eyes

"No sweat," I said

She took my hand and I used my power to teleport us out of there.

Well, it seems like I have a lot of explaining to do…

Shit…

—

Ace - Finally, my first fight! I won!

Nice job

Ace - Thank you

Well, lets finish this off shall we?

Ace - Sure! Swordmaster1331 does not own Highschool DxD or any anime mentioned in this! He just own's the OC's! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story!

Bye guys!

Ace - Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Nun moves in!

Welcome back to Anime God - High School DxD

Ace - yup so lets get started

Then do the reviews

Ace - ok

—

 _ **The Punishment 2.0**_

 _ **Ace - I'm glad you liked the chapter!**_

—

 _ **tyson113**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks!**_

—

 _ **PersonaQeminod1**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks! That power sounds really interesting, if you want you can PM Swordmaster1331 about it and he might use it!**_

—

Ace - ok the reviews are done

Now on to the disclaimer

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own High School DxD or any anime mentioned in this! He just own's the OC's!

And…START!

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

" _Well, well," I turned to the side to see Rias "It looks like you've been hiding something big from me"_

 _She walked towards me. When she was above me, she stopped and stared down at me. She then proceeded to smile at me._

" _Thank you for helping my servants," she said_

 _I smiled brightly at her and closed my eyes_

" _No sweat," I said_

 _She took my hand and I used my power to teleport us out of there._

 _Well, it seems like I have a lot of explaining to do…_

 _Shit…_

 _ **—**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - Asia moves in! Rias, You're acting weird!**_

 _ **—**_

I had to stay late last night to explain my powers to everyone in the Occult Research Club, the only one who didn't necessarily need to hear it was Isseina because I already told her when we found out we were getting married.

To be honest it was quite troubling explaining it, but it had to be done…

Rias wanted to make me into a Devil under her peerage, but I had to explain that it wouldn't work. She didn't have enough power…

I came in a little early to the ORC today because I was a little tired today for not getting much sleep. So I wanted to catch up on my rest. Rias was already there…

"Hi, I'm surprised you're here today," She said to me

"Yeah I'm a little tired so I think I will catch a few z's here," I explained "I didn't get much sleep last night you know"

She got up and walked over to me as I sat down and was about to go to sleep. Rias had other plans when she wrapped her arms around my neck. She then kissed my forehead…

"That was a little present for helping my servant's," Rias explained "I'm going to have to not do that anymore or our newest member will become jealous"

"Um, whats going on?"

"What the hell?!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Asia and Isseina, however while Asia was teary-eyed, Isseina was glaring at me with so much hate.

"We're just talking," I explained calmly

"Like hell!" Isseina glared at me

"That's how it always starts! It's okay I know she's prettier than me and she'll probably do things I won't so it makes sense that you like her more," Asia mumbled "OH! I shouldn't say things like that! I swear I'm not jealous, I'm just insecure! Dear lord please forgive my sins of lust and AHHH!-"

Asia fell down and grabbed her head. Isseina turned from me and made sure she was ok, while I looked at her in worry.

"Asia, are you ok?" she asked

"I feel like a knife just went though my head!" Asia cried

"God's not very receptive to the prayers of demons," Rias explained

"I forgot, he's probably angry that I became a devil huh?" Asia mumbled

"How do you feel about it?" Rias asked

"Oh me? I don't have any regrets at all! The best part is that Ace and I can be together forever now and same with Isseina, thats all I really wanted," Asia smiled

I now noticed the uniform Asia had on…

"That's awesome, by the way Asia that school uniform looks good on you," I smiled

"Oh, so that means you go to our school?" Isseina asked

"It does, my father is on the school bored so getting her enrolled as a transfer student wasn't a problem," Rias explained

"Thats cool I didn't know that," Isseina said

The doors to the room opened

"Good morning everyone!" Yumi smiled happily

"I'm almost glad to see you aren't dead," Koneko told Isseina

Another door opened and in came in Akeno with a cake saying 'Welcome Asia Argento'

"Oh perfect, you're all here!" Akeno smiled happily "I brought cake so we can officially welcome our new member!"

I drooled at the cake, but while everyone was gathering around the cake I flipped off the bird that was in the tree outside the window. I then used my Conqueror's haki to knock it out and make it fall unconscious. It fell off the tree and when I went to the window and looked down, it wasn't moving

Oh man, I hope I didn't kill it…

 _ **~Scene-change~**_

"Early morning training?" Isseina wondered

Its been a day or so that Asia has officially joined school and joined the Occult Research Club.

"Your fight with the fallen angels made one thing clear, we need get you worked up to your peak physical condition as soon as we possibly can," Rias explained "Oh and Ace, why don't you join us"

"Wait wha?" I asked not paying attention to what she just said because I was resting

"Oh great," Isseina said sarcastically

"I'll come pick you both up in the morning. five sound good?" she asked

"No that's nuts," Isseina said "I mean that sounds fine"

Isseina turned around and walked out to go pass out fliers. Then I went back to sleep.

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

It was at 4:30 that I regretfully and angrily woke up. Earlier, I sat at the park, while Isseina and Rias trained. I watched as Isseina did push ups, while Rias sat next to me.

"Wow, it's such a nice day isn't it?" Rias asked me and I knew she was a bit nervous over something

I looked up at the sky…

"Yeah I guess you can say that," I commented

She face-palmed herself and muttered something about her being an idiot. I then heard someone's footsteps coming this way. I turned and saw Asia running towards us

"Hey you guys, I'm here! So sorry that I'm late, I swear that I won't let it happen again" Asia said

She tripped and in a flash I was there to catch her. She smiled and her face was a bit red.

"T-Thank you," she said

Later we were at mine and Isseina's house, there boxes in the front.

"Why are there boxes in front of our house?" I asked

"Who's boxes are these?" wondered Isseina

"Yeah, thats all my stuff," Asia told us "Apparently I had more then I thought I did"

"But why did you bring it here? What's going on?" Isseina asked

"Well as of today, Asia is going to be moving in with you and Ace," Rias explained

Isseina was shocked

"Its very sweet of you to let me," Asia bowed

"When I asked her where she'd like to live, the first thing she said was Ace's house" Rias explained

"My house?" I pointed to myself

Later Rias explained everything to Isseina's parents and to say they were a bit shocked was an understatement. While they were talking, I was moving the boxes into Asia's new room at the house. However, while I was taking up the boxes I noticed Rias basically in another world. I knew this was about the Riser thing because I watched the show before.

 _ **~Scene-change~**_

Yesterday every guy was glaring at me and I think this was because Asia possibly said she was living with me. Isseina went to make a pact in Asia's place, but in the end she failed. While I had to stay way late doing some homework I forgot to do.

I decided to skip gym class because it was boring and I took a nap in the nurses office. However when I woke up, I felt a body on top of mine. Looking down I saw red hair and I knew that Rias was naked and on top of me. It's awesome that I have a naked girl on top of me, but I didn't act embarrassed. She yawned and stared up at me while smiling.

"Hi there Ace," she smiled "Im sorry I felt a little sleepy so I thought I grab a quick nap. You were already here so I had to join you"

She put her forehead on me and smiled lustfully at me.

"So Ace, would you say you're a big admirer of breasts? Do you wanna touch mine? You can if you want" she smiled

"What are you talking about now?" I asked pretending I didn't hear her and got up while stretching making her frown

I know all you guys are probably hating on me right now, but I had to be loyal to Isseina! She is my fiancé and if I did anything with Rias, she'd hate me for sure! She lives with me so I would have to deal with her glaring at me 24/7.

 _ **~Scene-change (Sorry that there are a lot of them)~**_

Rias and Isseina went on a pact together and it lasted until the next day. While I did some things of my own. If you are wondering what I did, I trained. I don't need to actually train and getting stronger. I am just making new strategies and combining powers. Isseina left, I don't know where though and I sat on one of the coaches while Rias leaned on her desk.

"So what do you think?" I heard Rias ask me

"About what?" I asked and turned to her

"About being together with the person you love more than anything in the world" Rias said

"I think that it sounds amazing, plus it's way better than hanging out with someone you don't even like and making them like you and then screwing them over for a funny prank. That's f*cking shitty as hell!" I commented as I remembered a girl with brown hair and glasses

Rias widened her eyes and jaw dropped a bit as I said this. I turned to her and I looked her in the eyes.

"Is that why you have been in your own little world the past few days? Is someone forcing themselves on you or something like that?" I asked her when I already knew the answer

However, she didn't answer me and looked away from me

"If someone is then let me know okay? I'll beat the living shit out of them for you," I told her and she turned back to me with widened eyes and a big blush.

I then closed my eyes and went to sleep while wondering a couple of things.

I wondered if there was a way to join in the rating game with Riser in the future

Is there a way to make me a temporary devil and be temporarily apart of her peerage for the rating game?

I hope there is a way…

—

And that is the end of the chapter

Ace - Did-Did we get a part of my backstory involved in this?

Yes we sure did…

Ace - uhhh ok then

Lets do the disclaimer

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own High School DxD or any anime mentioned in this! He just own's the OC's! Make sure to Review, follow, and Favorite this story!

See ya guys!

Ace - Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - Familiars!

Welcome back everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long!

Ace - yeah Swordmaster1331 was busy for a long time…

Anyways lets go to the reviews!

Ace - Sure!

—

 _ **redburningdragon**_

 _ **Ace - yes, I can use things from video games**_

—

 _ **PersonaQeminod1**_

 _ **Ace - I bet Riser will, but I will hurt him if he lays a hand on her.**_

—

 _ **Swordalfdun**_

 _ **Ace - uh…. no comment**_

—

 _ **The Punishment 2.0**_

 _ **Ace - Oh hell ya I will troll him! Hmm, I wonder how though?**_

—

 _ **tyson113**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks :D**_

—

Ace - Man there was a lot of reviews this time!

Its probably because I have been gone for a while

Ace - Yeah true

Ok then, are you ready to start then?

Ace - yep

ok and... START!

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

 _"Is that why you have been in your own little world the past few days? Is someone forcing themselves on you or something like that?" I asked her when I already knew the answer_

 _However, she didn't answer me and looked away from me_

" _If someone is then let me know okay? I'll beat the living shit out of them for you," I told her and she turned back to me with widened eyes and a big blush._

 _I then closed my eyes and went to sleep while wondering a couple of things._

 _I wondered if there was a way to join in the rating game with Riser in the future_

 _Is there a way to make me a temporary devil and be temporarily apart of her peerage for the rating game?_

 _I hope there is a way…_

—

 _ **Chapter 6 - Familiars!**_

—

"Ok, Im all set!" I heard Asia say

"Asia and I are going to go hand out some fliers!" Isseina said then turned to me angrily "And you are going to stay there on that couch and sleep! I don't want to come back to find a girl on your lap!"

"What the hell did I do and why do you have so little faith in me?!" I opened my eye to half-glare at here because I was laying down sleeping on the couch (Its the only thing I CAN do)

Yeah, I forgot to mention that yesterday after I gave my little speech to Rias, she sat on my lap and gave me a hug. Well, that fucked everything up because Asia opened the door, with Isseina in tow, to find not only Rias sitting on my lap, but from their perspective it looked like she was about to have sex with me.

"Do I really need to remind you of what you almost did yesterday?" She glared at me then turned to Asia with a happy smile "You ready to go?"

For the record everybody who is reading this, I did not try to have sex with Rias!

While I was busy muttering curses underneath my breath about how yesterday was hell when I got home, Rias told Isseina and Asia how they were gonna get familiars

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

Everybody stood up as Rias showed Isseina, Asia, and I her familiar.

"This is my familiar Isseina, I believe you two had met each other?" Rias asked as she held out a bat that turned into a woman

"Oh! She is your familiar!" Isseina looked shocked

"And I got one too of course" Akeno said as an green Imp popped out of nowhere

"An Imp?" Isseina said

"This is Shiro," I heard Koneko say

"Mine's badass!" Yumi tried to impress either Isseina or I

"I don't care about your tiny dancer," waved off Isseina

"Why ya got to hate?" Yumi

"Don't be jealous Isseina you'll get one, familiars are a major part of being a devil! When you're in need their always be there to back you up" Rias explained

"Thats great, only problem is we have no idea how were supposed to get one." Asia muttered disappointedly

"Thats the next step," Rias said

 _ ***Knock* *Knock***_

"Yea?" Akeno called

The door opened and in came the student council…

"Sorry to interrupt" the girl with the short black hair and glasses said

"Woah! What is she doing here?" Isseina wondered

"Ace? Who are these people?" Asia asked

"The girl in the middle is Sona and the girl with the glasses is Tsubaki," I explained "Looks like we got the whole student council here"

"Hello Sona, What can I do for you?" Rias wondered

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants," Sona replied then looked to me "It looks like you gained another member"

"No this man is not apart of my peerage unfortunately, He is Ace Ishiyama," Rias explained "He is the god that watches over our world,"

I just stared at the shocked faces on the student council, well I can't say that for everybody because it looked like Saji decided to act cocky. Let it be known that you don't want to be a jerk to a god who can easily take your life.

"pfft God, yeah right I doubt that," Saji grinned "I got four pawns, I bet I can take him"

I narrowed my eyes at the asshole who decided to insult me

"Better watch your mouth you cocky little shit, before I decide to kill you for annoying me," I asked with annoyance

"Try it d-" Saji began to say before Sona slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I-Im sorry Lord Ace, he is a newbie, please forgive him," Sona exclaimed nervously

"Yeah no problem," I exclaimed

Looks like Im the one who gets the hate instead of Isseina. Saji walked over to Isseina to shake her hand while I watched to see what would happen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Saji said

"Nice to meet you too," Isseina smiled

Saji gained a glint in his eye while I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey! You sure you're not an angel? Because I'm pretty sure you fell down from heaven."

That asshole!

I jumped in and grabbed his hand crushing it while also pretending to shake it.

"Hey asshole, Isseina is my girl so I'm telling you to back off" I told him

The girls on the Gremory side, minus Isseina, were upset that I said that and also glared a bit at Isseina. Saji gained confidence and tried to crush my hand but failed.

"Oh yeah! You're not the only bull in this rodeo anymore dick-face!" Saji said "Im a devil with four pawns and an actual member of my team AND I'm getting a familiar!"

I crushed his hand again and we glared at each other

"Guess what you lame-ass! I'm a god who can do whatever the hell I want, so suck it tool and my girl's getting a familiar too!" I replied

I think because of this fight with Saji, Isseina forgave me.

"Oh? Is that your plan Rias?" Sona wondered

"Yes, I was thinking of going next week actually," Rias explained

"Well thats a bit of a problem for us as he only takes people once a month," Sona wondered

"In that case, why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out," Rias suggested

"A contest?" Sona wondered

"Whoever wins has the right to make their request first," Rias spoke

"Surely you're not talking about a rating game," Sona asked

"Oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that," Rias waved off

"Yes, your right, besides this isn't the time to call attention to yourself, no is it?" Sona smirked

That comment seemed to spark something in Rias.

"Don't go there," Rias glared

Akeno looked shocked for a moment

"I know! We should settle this the good old fashion high school way with sports!" Rias smiled

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

Everybody was out at the tennis court, on one side was Akeno and Rias and on the other side was Tsubaki and Sona.

I was in the audience with the Gremory peerage watching the game. To the left of me are the perverts who came to watch the girls.

The girls started playing and with that I noticed how Rias, every now and then, would look over to me and I felt like she was trying to either impress me OR she was trying to make me fall for her with her tennis skills and looks.

Then I noticed how Sona used her magic and got a point

I knew what would come so I left to go home early

 _ **~The Next Night~**_

Rias invited me to watch the game and I decided to take her up on that offer. I watched as they played and used magic on each other.

HOLY SHIT! THEY EVEN BROKE A WINDOW!

If this doesn't stop then the building will collapse. I glared at Sona when she decided to throw the ball at Isseina and she got hurt in the stomach.

I ran up worriedly and kneeled next to her

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah, it just hurts," she had tears in her eyes

I picked her up bridal-style, which upset the other Gremory girls and made Isseina blush, and walked over to the stands.

"I'll heal her, you just play," I told Rias

I set her down on the sidelines while the others continued to play. I put a hand on Isseina's stomach and in an instant she was healed.

The whistle was blown and I laughed as Saji got the ball thrown at his dick and he collapsed from the pain!

That was golden! I wish I recorded that!

"Come on lets end this thing Sitri, right here right now!" Rias said

"Heh! Oh Im just getting warmed up Rias,"

The whistle was called and Rias won. Sona and her peerage left while the Gremory group and I went to the clubroom for a celebration

I drank my drink while Rias gave a speech of how everybody did well.

"I hate to break up the celebration, but I think its time to get our familiars."

Akeno opened up the warp portal and everybody, including me, stepped in.

There was a bright flash and I closed my eyes and when It died down I opened them.

.

.

.

What the hell?!

I'm still in the club-room. I don't know if that was on purpose or on accident.

I walked home a little upset and a little angry.

—

And that is it

Ace - geez! Saji was being a dick!

Yeah I felt like instead of Saji and Isseina fighting, Ace and Saji will yell at each other.

Ace - YOU ASSHOLE

Ignoring the angry dense dumb-ass (Ace - What'd you call me!). We are gonna end it off here. I don't own anything other than the OC's! Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! See ya guys

Ace - HEY IM NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU!

BYE!


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprise Confession!

Welcome back everyone!

Ace - Hey guys!

I know this is another chapter is up so soon, but I had some free time so I decided to make another one

Ace - Yes so we hope you like it

Ok Ace, get to the reviews!

Ace - All right

—

 _ **redburningdragon**_

 _ **Ace - Yes I can use that move if I wished**_

—

 _ **PersonaQeminod1**_

 _ **Ace - OH CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!**_

—

 _ **The Punishment 2.0**_

 _ **Ace - Wait wha?**_

 _ **(Swordmaster1331 - yes they will)**_

—

 _ **tyson113**_

 _ **Ace - Thank you, I am glad you liked the chapter!**_

—

Ace - All right the reviews are finished!

Good job now lets start

Ace - Ok

And…..START!

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

 _Akeno opened up the warp portal and everybody, including me, stepped in._

 _There was a bright flash and I closed my eyes and when It died down I opened them._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What the hell?!_

 _I'm still in the club-room. I don't know if that was on purpose or on accident._

 _I walked home a little upset and a little angry._

—

 _ **Chapter 7 - Surprise confession?! Riser's an asshole!**_

—

 _ **(THERE ARE SOME QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTEM OF THIS FIC, PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWER OR PM!)**_

I heard bells ringing and men crying I turned to see the perverted duo cry but I didn't care for it. I then looked down to see myself in a nice suit.

This must be my wedding day with Isseina!

Damn I am a moron! Wait but why are the idiot perverts here?

I turned to see… my parents?

huh?

But they are dead?!

"No more looking at other girls, Ace," I heard a voice that WAS NOT Isseina's and was right next to me

I turned and my eyes widened

"Huh? Rias?" I was shocked

I heard shouts but I couldn't tell where they came from. They said some things like how Rias was gorgeous and some were saying how Rias was taking me away from them.

' _This is most definitely a dream'_ I thought _'I remember this was what Issei dreamt as well'_

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said

I turned to Rias and she turned to me…

This is a dream so… Oh what the heck…

I leaned in and then everything turned black around me! Rias was gone, the place we were in was gone…

Everything was gone!

"Hello there"

!

I turned to see at a familiar old man.

"I-Its you!" I shouted at him while also pointing "I know you from my own world!"

"Yes, long time no see," The old man smiled "I hoped you wouldn't have forgotten about me and I guess I was right all along"

If you guys are wondering how I know this old geezer then here is a flashback inside of a dream

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _What ya doing there?" someone asked_

 _Past-Ace turned to see an old man_

" _Me? I am just sitting here gramps," Past-Ace remarked "I got beat up by some of the other kids at my school, so i'm just resting,"_

" _Hmm, I see?" He commented "What happened? Why did they hurt you?"_

" _My girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, cheated on me with the schools football captain," Past-Ace "Well looks like the guy had some friends because him and his goons beat me up when I confronted him,"_

" _Oh thats too bad," He replied "Hey, have you ever wished to go to another world. One where you can be free of these problems?"_

" _That would be the day geezer," Past-Ace said_

" _So is that a yes?"_

" _Yeah sure gramps,"_

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Then my house burnt down with me inside it!" I shouted

"Yes I know," He replied "I'm the one who started the fire,"

He acted so casual when saying that!

"But why?!" I screamed

"You said you wanted to go to a different world and I needed a successor," He explained "But never mind that"

I sweat-dropped as he changed the subject on me!

"I bet you have noticed strange things happening in this world that are not meant to happen" he said

I thought for a second

"Oh yeah! There was another god in this world besides me," I explained

"Yes, and that is not meant to be," The geezer said "You were the only one supposed to be a god, but there are evil presences that we are dealing with here. As I was giving you all of my power, evil people took a good 90 percent of it, leaving you with 20 percent."

I nodded for him to continue

"But you have defeated one of these supposed gods and reclaimed some of it. I feel you have 35 percent of my power now." The old man smiled

I noticed a flash in the darkness

"You are waking up, I will tell you the rest soon," gramps said

I covered my eyes as the flash shined brighter

"But wait! Why was I chosen to be the god of this world?!" I yelled/asked

The flash shined brighter and brighter…

"Its because you're you."

 _ **~End of Dream~**_

I opened my eyes

"Because I'm me?" I whispered "What does that mean?"

"Ace, its time for school," Asia said outside my door

I looked at the time, oh yeah it was time for school

"Thanks Asia,"

 _ **~Later~**_

It was another boring day and I decided to skip going to the clubroom today, I wanted to play a new video game I just got.

I fist-pumped and grinned as I imagined me beating the game in record time.

I got my hands on this sweet new game that lets you create your own character and you get to go through time and fix shit!

I was so excited that I decided to sprint home, not knowing what was awaiting me for tonight.

 _ **~Even more later~**_

I leaned back on my chair as I tried to re-collect how far I got into my game. The lights were off and the TV was shining bright. I looked at the time to see that it was pretty late in the night. Isseina already came home and went to bed. Maybe I should go to bed too? Nah, Gods don't need sleep but we can if we want too. Might as well play the game and hopefully finish this all in one night.

A red magic circle showed up in my room and a flash blinded me, when I opened my eyes I saw Rias with a desperate and upset look.

"Huh? Rias?" I wondered as I stood up

'No…don't tell me this is the part wh-' I thought

I had no other thoughts when she pushed my onto my bed with her on top of me.

"Ace please you have to take me," Rias said

This can not be happening right now

"Rias, is everyth-" I was about to ask

"I need you to take my virginity and I need you to do it now!" she cut me off

What the shit?!

I turned my head as she got up and started to strip and when she was done, she was in her bra and panties only.

"Am I not good enough? Do you not want to?" Rias asked

"It's not that you aren't good enough, it's the fact that I feel you are doing this for a different reason." I explained "Almost as if you were doing this out of desperation to get out of a contract"

She looked shocked for a moment and I knew I hit the nail on the head, obviously because I knew everything that was about to happen.

"I have given this a lot of thought and there's just no other way," Rias explained "Once it becomes known that I am ruined, I'll finally be free"

She sat on my lap and pushed me onto my back and took off her bra giving me a full view of her breasts.

"You're a virgin too right?" She asked me and I nodded

Well, what can I say? I didn't have sex with Isseina

"Good, don't think I am doing this out of desperation." She commented "If I had to choose anybody to have my first then I would like to do it with the one I love,"

Is this a fucking confession?!

"Y-You mean?" I asked a little shocked

"Yes," She replied as she put a hand on my cheek and rubbed my face lovingly and stared into my eyes with so much love you can feel it "I am in love with you, Ace Ishiyama"

Holy Fuck… I didn't think this shit would happen…Not that its bad mind you, I just wasnt expecting it! Well I knew it was going to someone but I didn't know that it was going to be me and that she was fucking in love with me?!

She grabbed my hand and put it on her breast. My head kept screaming to do it with her but my heart kept screaming to not betray Isseina. I quickly did what my only option was, listen to neither and just hug her.

A purple light shined in my room

"I had a feeling I'd get here too late," Rias said to me

Out of nowhere a white haired maid appeared from the purple magic circle

"Really Rias?" She said "You are here with this lowly human? You realize Sirzechs is going to be terribly disappointed in you"

I choose not to comment on it and Rias stood up to face the maid

"My virtue is mine to do with as I please, how is it wrong for me to give it to whomever I want," Rias glared at the maid "And another thing, I will not allow anyone to be rude to the man I love. I don't care if you're my brothers queen or not."

The white haired woman begun to pick up Rias's (is that right?) clothes

"Humph. Noted." the woman replied "But think you are the next head of Gremory, have some respect for yourself"

She then bowed to me

"Pardon the interruption, my name is Grayfia and I am also in the service of the Gremory family." she told me "We'll get out of your way now"

I felt a hand on my cheek and turned to Rias

"I'm so sorry Ace, I haven't been in the right mind tonight," Rias spoke "Lets just forget about this?"

I hesitated but nodded

Grayfia said no other words and Rias turned to Grayfia. I guess she was not told of me

"I will listen to what you have to say at my headquarters," Rias begun "You won't mind if Akeno joins us?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? Of course I don't mind," Grayfia spoke "In fact its only proper for a noble devil to have her queen by her side in times like these"

Rias turned back to me

"Forgive me" she said as she kissed my cheek "Now if you would excuse me,"

Another flash and they were gone

"Fuck, I can't believe this just happened," I said in a daze

 _ **~The next day~**_

I showed up late to the clubroom and everyone was already there, even Grayfia

"Well, everyone's here. Good" Rias said rather mad

A bright flash showed up in the room and a bunch of flames appeared, I blocked Isseina from them afraid that it might burn her. They disappeared and a blonde haired man in a red suit was there

"Ah and Riser has appeared in the human realm," He said introducing himself as Riser "I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias,"

She just glared at him and I was already not liking this man.

"Ok, who's this douche?" Isseina asked

"This gentlemen is lord Riser Phenex, he is a pure blooded devil of noble birth, third heir lying to the house of Phenex," Grayfia explained "He's also fiancé to the next head of the house of Gremory"

Isseina looked shocked.

 _ **~Later~**_

Next thing you know Riser was sitting in the chair with Rias right next to him. He was playing with her red hair while Akeno served him tea.

"Lovely," Riser began "The tea prepared by my Rias's (still don't know if its right) queen is most delicious"

Akeno thanked him but Im sure she didn't mean it while Rias kept getting angrier and angrier. She quickly got up and ran away from him, surprising Riser a bit as she ran behind me and held onto me as I were her lifeline. I was basically a shield for her I suppose.

"Thats enough Riser, I won't marry you," Rias said "I will only marry the one I love and that is most certainly not you."

Her hugging me just basically screamed that she loved me and fuck you Riser at the same time. Isseina and the others were shocked but nonetheless didn't say anything. Riser just choose to glare at me…

"You best step away trash before Riser burns you to a crisp," Riser insulted me

Oh its on now asshole!

"You better watch your mouth Fried-chicken before I shut it for you," I replied as I glared at him

He released some flaming aura while I released my God aura. They clashed and I'm pretty sure with how my power was dominating his, that he was scared. Grayfia looked on in shock as well. Riser dropped to his knees and was shaking at the power. If you were to look at me, you would see an aura around me and with me glaring…

"Test me asshole and you'll come to find that I might just disintegrate you until you are nothing more than dust on the floor," I spoke

I calmed down though, I only wanted to make him afraid of me. Riser got back up but still nonetheless glared at me

"There is no need for fighting, Lord Riser as you know I am here by order of Sirzechs which means that there will be no disruption of peace," Grayfia said

Riser turned to Grayfia

"When told such a thing by one who is known as the ultimate queen, even Riser can become somewhat fearful" Riser commented and then returned to glare at me

What a douche

"My master anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort. As such he has assigned me a last resort should communication break down," Grayfia explained

Rias spoke from behind me

"Yes of course he did, would you care to be a little more specific?" Rias asked

Grayfia begun to explain

"If my lady insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a rating game with Lord Riser," Grayfia further explained

Isseina turned to Yumi and got a full explanation on a rating game.

"Riser has played through numerous rating games and scored several wins for himself," He smirked "Unfortunately my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game,"

Akeno choose to spoke up

"He knows only mature devils are allowed to participate so it's not like she has much opportunity," Akeno spoke

"So you guys are at a disadvantage," I spoke

"Rias I have to ask, is this adorable group the extent of your servants, its all you have?" Riser asked

"Besides Ace here yes," Rias said

Riser laughed and then snapped his fingers and more flames showed up and when they were gone it showed fifteen girl/woman. Riser had a full set…

"Are you jealous boy? Watch this?" Riser asked and then a woman came up and they started making out

When he was done he just smirked at me. OH ITS ON CHICKEN-BOY!

"Jealous of you? Thats like saying i'm jealous of an ant," I said and that ticked him off "Listen chicken-boy, I ain't jealous of some blonde haired asshole who can think he can one-up me with having a harem, plus," I then pointed to Ravel, his sister "That girl looks exactly like you and assuming she is your sister, that gross to have your sister in your harem"

That ticked both Ravel and Riser off

"How dare you, it be best you remember your place when you speak to me,"

"My place?! My place is most definitely above you!" I glared at the man "You're so below me that your underneath my shoe"

Isseina summoned her boosted gear

"We don't need to play some damn game, I'll kick your ass right here right now!" Isseina yelled and then jumped

"Mira" Riser ordered and girl flew at Isseina with the intention of hurting her with her bow staff

Shit. not good

Right as she was about to hurt her with her bow-staff or whatever its called, I appeared in the middle, grabbing the staff so no harm would come to my fiancé. Mira struggled to get her staff back.

"Im not afraid to hit a woman," I commented but didn't glare at the girl "You best go back to your side ms."

I released her bow-staff and she jumped to her side.

"Grayfia," I heard Rias speak "Tell my brother I agree to the rating game"

"I will inform him immediately," Grayfia replied

Rias glared at Riser

"Riser, believe me when I say we will annihilate you," Riser spoke angrily

"I look forward to it dear," Riser smirked "Riser will see you at the game,"

Flames appeared and they vanished while I glared at the flames

If I am allowed to participate in the game…

That asshole is about to experience a world of pain

—

AND WE ARE DONE!

Ace - Lot of stuff happened in this chapter

Yes, oh and dont forget my questions

Ace - oh yeah, Swordmaster1331 has some questions for all of you, it decides the future of this fic.

—

 _ **1\. Should Ace participate in the rating game**_

 _ **2\. Is there any other girls you want in Ace's harem?**_

 _ **3\. Should Ace have a transformation or forms?**_

—

Ok now lets end this off

Ace - Right! Swordmaster1331 doesn't own anything! He just own's the OC's!

Bye guys!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 - Training Trip! Rating Game!

Welcome back to Anime God - High School DxD

Ace - yup and man last chapter was awesome

Yeah it was pretty intense

Ace - Should I do the reviews now?

Yep, go ahead

Ace - ok

—

 _ **king of the lion**_

 _ **Ace - thank you for answering the questions, Swordmaster1331 really appreciates it**_

—

 _ **PersonaQeminod1**_

 _ **Ace - Thank you for answering the questions! Swordmaster1331 is thinking about a few forms that I can have.**_

—

 _ **Swordalfgun**_

 _ **Ace - Yes Isseina is going to be the main girl who will call the shots, Don't worry I will try to explain everything in this chapter :D**_

—

 _ **dragonking 99 op**_

 _ **Ace - sorry, swordmaster1331 is an idiot so he didn't understand what you meant**_

 _ **Swordmaster1331 - HEY!**_

—

 _ **N7 Recruit**_

 _ **Ace - Thank you for answering the questions!**_

—

 _ **Tex18**_

 _ **Ace - Thank you for answering the questions! Swordmaster1331 appreciates it!**_

—

Ok we are done

Ace - Yea

Ready to start this thing?

Ace - Yup, Swordmaster1331 doesn't own anything!

ok and…START!

—

 _ **Ace's Harem**_ _ **\- Isseina**_ _ **(main girl)**_ _ **, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweise, Ophis, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel**_

 _ **Possible additions**_ _ **\- Grayfia, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Female Vali Lucifer, Female Gasper.**_

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

" _Grayfia," I heard Rias speak "Tell my brother I agree to the rating game"_

" _I will inform him immediately," Grayfia replied_

 _Rias glared at Riser_

" _Riser, believe me when I say we will annihilate you," Riser spoke angrily_

" _I look forward to it dear," Riser smirked "Riser will see you at the game,"_

 _Flames appeared and they vanished while I glared at the flames_

 _If I am allowed to participate in the game…_

 _That asshole is about to experience a world of pain_

—

 _ **Chapter 8 - Training trip! Rating Game!**_

—

 _ **(So many time-skips in this chapter)**_

YES! WOOOO!

Why am I so happy while walking up a mountain with Isseina besides me panting and training at the same time and ignoring everybody around me?

Because I get to be in the rating game!

You see the reason this is allowed is because sometimes devil peerages want third party help in defeating powerful opponents. So a chess piece is given to the player that temporary puts them in the peerage that needs the help.

But according to Rias, I am only used as a final resort so I got stay out of it until she calls me and asks me for help. SOOOO I really can't fight that bastard fried-chicken UNTIL she tells me I can.

Right now though we are on a training trip to make Rias's peerage stronger but I have to sit around and do nothing all day. It's not that bad, but I can't train with my friends…

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

All I am doing is sitting in the f***ing house all day and either sleeping, playing games, or watching tv.

Well, this is f***ing boring!

After training earlier by myself, I noticed a few things…

I can use transformations from anime and not only that but I have god transformations that I can't seem to unlock yet.

No I'm not kidding, I can use Super Saiyan, Dragon Force, I can use Nine Tails Chakra mode…

It just helps me use the powers from the anime it comes from better.

The God transformations help me be more powerful in fighting gods and help me use anime moves better.

Oh you probably are wondering how I know all this stuff…

Well, I just…Know ya know?

Its hard to explain but the information suddenly appeared in my head.

It was night now and Rias, the gang, and I are eating dinner. Im not focusing on their conversations though because I need to focus on my training and the battle in the future.

"..ce…Ace!"

I jumped as I heard my name and turned to Rias who was calling my name

"Did you hear me? I said we should head to the baths now, would you like to come along? I don't mind." Rias smirked "Isseina what about you?"

"Yeah its cool," Isseina smirked as well

No

"What about you Akeno?" Rias asked

"No, I think it sounds like fun!" Akeno giggled "We can bath him too"

No no

"Would you mind if he came Asia? I wouldn't want any of to feel uncomfortable" Rias asked again

"Uh sure," Asia smiled shyly

Oh no

"Yumi?" Rias turned to her

"I think thats a nice idea," Yumi smiled

Oh shit

"What about you Koneko?" Rias asked the white haired girl

Koneko, you are my only saving grace her-

"Sure."

ok she saved me…

WAIT WHAT?!

"Well looks like we are all in agreement," Rias said and made to grab me to pull me towards the baths

However I wasn't going to let that happen, so I just simply used my Sonic speed and ran out of the room and out of the house.

 _ **~Time-skip~**_

A day later I found myself walking the halls of the house with a Dragonball Xenoverse Guide Book because I was stuck on the damn android arc.

"Ace?"

I looked up and to the left to see Rias in a nightgown and wearing glasses. She was also holding a book.

"Oh hey Rias," I smiled and waved

She laughed

"What perfect timing, I need to chat with you for a bit," she said

I nodded and followed her outside

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

"So thats the attack plan? I sit and wait for you to call me." I asked and stared into the night sky

"Yes, I know it might seem a little foolish, but…promise me you won't laugh?" She asked seriously

I nodded

"I want to prove to you that my peerage and I can be strong," Rias explained

I widened my eyes and turned to her.

"But why?" I asked

"You see because of my title of Gremory, I am never recognized as Rias. The house of Gremory will always come before me and i've learned to adjust to it and make personal decisions accordingly. Make no mistake, my title is something I will always take pride in, but when it comes to the subject of marriage…" Rias explained and looked to the night sky

She stopped and turned to me

"I want to share that with someone who loves me as Rias," Rias further explained "Not for how my status can improve their life. Otherwise they may as well marry the house. I understand that history is not in my favor and the idea of love may just remain a dream, but its one I'd like to keep. I think thats why I fell in love with you actually, you just see me as Rias, the girl with red hair, and not a Gremory."

I nodded

"Yeah thats true, nothings different from how I see you," I smiled "Gremory is just a title to me, I mean you are still the incredibly beautiful girl that I met."

Rias widened her eyes and blushed

"Don't worry about Riser okay?" I told her while smirking and gave her a thumbs up "I will take him down when the time comes,"

And with that I took up my guide book and walked away

"goodnight" I said

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

Its time for the rating game to start

I transported to the club room. It looks like I just made it because Grayfia was there.

"Its almost time. I hope your ready for this my lady," Grayfia said

"Yes, We're ready whenever you are," She replied

I tuned everything else out because I was just focusing on beating the shit out of Riser and I already knew what they were talking about. I knew that they were going to broadcast the game.

The portal opened up and we all stepped through it.

It was time to finish this and it was also time to show myself to the devil world.

"These will help us communicate during the battle," Rias explained "Ace I want you to walk around, but not attack any of Risers team, When I need you I will call you,"

I nodded and put the microphone in my ear, then walked out of the room.

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

They were losing. I was right under where Riser and Isseina where fighting. Isseina's sacred gear evolved or transformed again some time ago. Asia was knocked out and we lost Koneko, Akeno, and Yumi. Isseina was hurt though and collapsed from the pain.

I gritted my teeth in anger at Riser as I waited for Rias to let me fight…

I then widened my eyes as I heard a shout of sadness and worry.

"ACE! PLEASE! SAVE ISSEINA!" I heard Rias shout

Show time…

 _ **~5 seconds earlier, Rias P.O.V~**_

"Time to die bitch!" Riser laughed and held Isseina up by her hair

It was no use, we couldn't win. Isseina is going to die and it's all my fault. I wanted to prove to Ace we were strong, but in the end we could not defeat them.

"ACE PLEASE! SAVE ISSEINA!" I shouted in sadness and hope

 _ **~(Play: Fairy Tail Main Theme)~**_

A golden light shined throughout and blew up the roof. I covered my eyes from the bright light and when I opened up I see Ace holding Isseina bridal style and Riser 20 feet above me. They were both glaring at each other.

Smoke appeared next to Ace and when it faded there was another Ace. The original handed Isseina to the copy and the copy flew down and handed Isseina to me. I set her down so she wouldn't get hurt as she looked on weakly and watched Ace and Riser glare at each other. The copy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lets get the baggage out of the way," Ace said darkly and held up two hands. One towards Risers queen and one towards his bishop, his sister, and in a flash he fired to beams that hit them both.

I can hear the screams of them both. With that they retired…

"You'll pay for that you trash," Riser said as they both landed in the courtyard of the school.

Ace walked forward and a golden aura surrounded him that screamed to bow down. He glared and shouted at Riser.

"Im going to pay you back for everything you and your peerage has done! I will show you that picking a fight with my friends and I was a terrible mistake!" said an angry Ace

—

Holy shit

Ace - That was badass but I think that you could have done better with this chapter

Shut up I tried my hardest

Ace - Thats what counts, I guess

Anyway we should end this off

Ace - Yup! Swordmaster1331 doesn't own anything! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story!

Bye guys!

Ace - Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 - God vs Phenex

Welcome back guys!

Ace - Yeah its time to finish this!

Hopefully we finish this by this chapter

Ace - We probably will

Now lets get to the reviews…Ace?

Ace - Sure

—

 _ **The Punishment 2.0**_

 _ **Ace - I didn't want to be killed from how much blood I was going to lose from staring at them.**_

—

 _ **PersonaQeminod1**_

 _ **Ace - I could, but beating Riser into a bloody pulp sounds more interesting**_

—

 _ **Donald J Trump**_

 _ **Ace - Funny name. Yes, this would be an ideal moment for Almighty Push.**_

—

Ok we are ready to roll

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own anything! He just own's the OC's

and…START!

—

 _ **Ace's Harem**_ _ **\- Isseina**_ _ **(main girl)**_ _ **, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweise, Ophis, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel**_

 _ **Possible additions (Review if you want them in)**_ _ **\- Grayfia, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Female Vali Lucifer, Female Gasper.**_

—

 _Previously on Anime God - High School DxD_

 _~(Play: Fairy Tail Main Theme)~_

 _A golden light shined throughout and blew up the roof. I covered my eyes from the bright light and when I opened up I see Ace holding Isseina bridal style and Riser 20 feet above me. They were both glaring at each other._

 _Smoke appeared next to Ace and when it faded there was another Ace. The original handed Isseina to the copy and the copy flew down and handed Isseina to me. I set her down so she wouldn't get hurt as she looked on weakly and watched Ace and Riser glare at each other. The copy disappeared in a puff of smoke._

" _Lets get the baggage out of the way," Ace said darkly and held up two hands. One towards Risers queen and one towards his bishop, his sister, and in a flash he fired to beams that hit them both._

 _I can hear the screams of them both. With that they retired…_

" _You'll pay for that you trash," Riser said as they both landed in the courtyard of the school._

 _Ace walked forward and a golden aura surrounded him that screamed to bow down. He glared and shouted at Riser._

" _Im going to pay you back for everything you and your peerage has done! I will show you that picking a fight with my friends and I was a terrible mistake!" said an angry Ace_

—

 _ **Chapter 9 - So you think you can win?! God vs Phenex**_

—

 _ **(Ace's P.O.V)**_

"Koneko…Yumi…Akeno…Asia…Isseina…Rias…My friends,"

You can imagine that I am pissed at that fried-chicken bastard for hurting my friends in such a pitiful and cowardly way.

I used my super speed to get to him quickly. I grabbed Riser's left hand and crushed it in my own as if to stop him from causing any more harm to my friends. I glared at him in the eyes while he looked visibly shocked and tried to break free from my grip.

"You! You're scum" I glared at him "How many of my friends have to get hurt before you stop!"

He kept trying to pull his arm free but it didn't work. Riser dropped to his knees and tried to pull his arm free still. It kind of looked like he was bowing to me.

"First Koneko and Yumi, then Akeno and Asia, and now my fiancé, Isseina!" I shouted at him

I can imagine the devil world was probably shocked that I said that. However, He struggled still and tried to break free.

"You don't care. I can see that. My friends lives mean absolutely nothing to you! You're not even the least bit sorry! Even now all you can think about is how to destroy me!" I yelled at him again

You can probably tell I felt like Goku from Dragon Ball Z and Natsu from Fairy Tail.

Fire exploded all around me and caught on to me. It didn't hurt though. The real damage was to my clothes. I released him from my grip and he flew 10 feet away from me. All that was left of my clothes was the pants, belt and the boots. I can tell that my friends can now see my X scar on my chest _(did you think i'd forget about that)_.

Riser gritted his teeth and started charging and big fireball in his hands.

"There's no way you can defeat the great Riser!" He shouted at me

He threw the fire-ball at me and it exploded right as it hit me.

From another person's perspective it would seem as if I got hit and was burning to a crisp.

The fire faded away and I smirked as Riser looked shocked that I was unharmed

A red aura surrounded me and I gritted my teeth in anger at the confused Devil.

"LETS END THIS THING RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at him

I quickly crossed the 10 feet and kicked him right in the face and then flew after him

" _ **KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"**_ I shouted and punched him in the face

I flew after him again and went over him and kicked him from underneath him, he flew upwards into the air. I got up to him and he regained his balance as if to try to attack me head to head, but I knew this and turned left. Going around and then kicking him in his side.

Isseina is probably staring at me with wide eyes because I used Goku's move and I know she is awake too. She and I like the show Dragonball Z and we even play the video games together.

Riser flew into the building, which quickly exploding into flames from his anger. I was headed right for him and he saw me too. He tried to punch me but I quickly moved behind him, grabbed his head and brought it down to the ground. I started to run and drag his head on the ground, hoping to cause as much damage as I possibly can. After I thought it was enough, I picked him up and threw him away from me.

I waited for him to get up. Riser turned around and glared at me. His face was a bloodied mess but in a second it was gone and fixed.

I wasn't giving him a chance to attack me though. I was making sure his pride was forever shot.

I shouted _**"Gum-Gum Pistol"**_

I hit him multiple times with that to build up momentum…

" _ **GATLING!"**_ I shouted switching moves real quick

Multiple fists hit the devil and knocked him back. I then started running towards him and made three clones, which we all kicked him right in the face and sent him into the air.

" _ **Ishiyama!"**_ We all shouted

Then more clones appeared around him and we all started to punch him in the face

" _ **Ace 2k barrage!"**_

Another clone and I went up to him from underneath him and punched him in the chin at the same time.

That sent him into the air and I dispelled the clones. Riser dropped to the ground grunting at the pain I just caused him. I walked up to him and grabbed his neck, picking him up and throwing him into a building.

I put up my arms and used Vegeta's attack to lock him in place and so he couldn't move. One for his Neck, hands, and legs. I transported to him with instant transmission.

"Whats the matter man? Not winning as easily as you thought?" I laughed

Riser glared at me with nothing but hate

"Lord Riser will kill you scum and win this game!"

Hmmm. Interesting

"You won't be winning at all," I said

I, being a total jerk right now, slapped him two times in the face. That was awesome too! I totally felt like Vegeta from Dragonball Z for a moment.

That also only made him even more angry at me and I could tell that his pride was being crushed inch by inch.

"What?! Are you feeling angry? Humiliated?" I shouted at him then started punching him in the gut a million times

He coughed up blood a lot and I stopped punching him. I made my attack or light restraints disappear and he fell to the ground gasping for air and coughing up blood. I walked a few steps back to allow him to get back up and possible try to attack me. I wanted him to feel totally powerless against me. Like how Rias felt when Riser was going to hurt Isseina.

Riser got back and glared at me

"H-How…How does some low-life human have this kind of power!" Riser glared

He didn't figure it out yet? Seriously? Well, let me pull some speech out of my memories to make myself look awesome. I think Goku's I am speech will work.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" I said "I'm the man who came all this way for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, a person who watches over the world to make sure its safe."

Yes, there actually was a legend! I actually read about it too.

Now while yes that made me look cool and it sounded cool, I feel like Riser was confused as hell with what I was saying. I got into a power up stance and my godly aura surrounded me

"I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!" I revealed "ACE ISHIYAMA!"

Riser stepped back in utter shock and had widened his eyes in fear. He had started shaking in fear from the power I was releasing.

Quickly regaining his confidence and cocky attitude, he tried to make it seem as if he wasn't afraid and that he could possibly kill me.

"There's no way those people can exist," Riser smirked "I don't believe this. They have been gone for years."

I stared at him emotionlessly. If he didn't want to believe me then I didn't want to give him any more details. Riser brought up his arms and produced a large fireball that rivaled the size of a super spirit bomb.

"I've had enough of you," Riser told me "Its over"

He then threw the large ball at me. It was coming closer and closer. As it was just a few feet away, I grabbed it and held it into place. Bringing it up towards my head, I started to eat the fire, until there was nothing more.

"H-How is this possible," Riser said shocked "Some nobody eating Riser's fire!"

I stared at him with a smirk

"Thanks for the food," I laughed

I then flew towards him with fire-engulfed hands

" _ **FIRE DRAGON!"**_ I shouted and punched him in the face and more specifically in the eye _**"IRON FIST!"**_

He flew a bit into the trees. I laughed as it actually looked like it hurt and when he got up I laughed even more. Looks like Dragons beat phoenix's in terms of fire. His face was healed but his left had major burns that looked like it wasn't going to heal from it.

That seemed to really pissed him off and he exploded with rage. Fire surrounded him and exploded all around him.

Ok… I think it was time to finish this.

I cupped my hands a got into a familiar stance. Yes, A lot of people knew what this was and what I was going to do.

" _ **Kame…hame…"**_ I said

A blue light energy appeared in my cupped hands and I was charging my favorite move in all of anime.

"Stop it you fool! This engagement is important to the future of all devils! Scum like you has no business in this!" Riser yelled at me

Instant transmission, do your thing! I transported to him in a flash.

"NOOOO!" You can guess who said that

" _ **HA!"**_ I shouted

I brought my hands forward and released the blue KI attack that completely destroyed Riser's upper half of his body. When I saw this I knew it was over and he was done. I stopped my KI blast and stood normally watching as Riser healed himself. When he was done, he looked broken. His pride and mind were both shot from sheer amount of power I released.

He was so broken that he even started crying. Yeah. No joke.

"N-No more! Please!" Riser cried himself and was made into a blue light and then vanished

It was over. We won. He had retired. I closed my eyes and fell backwards onto the ground.

Does anybody else feel tired as hell?

Because I do

With that I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

The next time I woke up was in my house. I felt good. I was back to normal. Everything was fine. I checked the time and date and it turns out that we had no school today? Awesome!

I walked downstairs and noticed that Isseina's parents were gone, they were usually up by this time…

I was feeling a bit parched so I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, quickly opening it and drinking the whole thing.

"Looks like someone's up,"

I turned to voice and noticed Rias Gremory.

"How long was I out?" I asked, I was quite curious

"Only for a day," She calmly replied

I nodded "What are you doing here by the way?"

She smiled and blushed a bit

"I decided that I was going to live at your place," Rias smiled

"Oh I see," I smiled "Well then, I got a video game with my name on it! so if you'll excuse me,"

I ran to the stairs but was stopped when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and was kissed by the red headed girl herself. We stayed that way for a couple of seconds before we broke apart. She smiled at me.

"That was my first kiss," Rias said to me "It's a bit of a monumental moment for a young woman, isn't it? And don't worry about the repercussions with Isseina over me kissing you. Her and I made a deal. You are allowed to have a harem as long as she gets be the main girl. Asia is in on it too."

What the f***? Since when was this a thing? Eh…

To be honest, I am not complaining.

"Ok then, I won't complain as long as she says its ok," I said and then walked up stairs with her following behind me

I walked into my room and set up a video game. Rias came into my room and sat on my bed, along with Isseina and Asia. That day we just hung out…

There was no problems

Nothing we had to do

It was kind of like we were normal.

I kind of like that.

—

Well that was a great chapter

Ace _(Passed out from all the badass in this chapter)_

Oh sh*t! Wake up Ace!

Ace _(Wakes up)_ \- How long was I out

I don't know actually. Just wake up its time to end this thing. By the way what were you doing before this with that CD?

Ace _(Pulls out CD)_ \- I was recording the whole thing!

Why?

Ace - So if Riser ever comes back I won't ever let him live it down that I beat him.

Oh ok… Want to end this thing?

Ace - Sure! Swordmaster1331 doesn't own anything! He just own's the OC's! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story!

See ya guys!

Ace - Bye!


End file.
